Five Nights at Shimajirō's: The Eight Pages
Gameplay Five Nights at Shimajirō's: The Eight Pages is set in the middle of a dense Japanese forest during the middle of the night, and is played from a first person perspective. The player's objective is to collect all eight pages located in various areas of the forest while avoiding Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano, the five main animatronics from the 1990s. As the player collects pages, the fog in the forest grows thicker, and Slender Man appears closer to the player's character, though the character's sprinting speed slowly increases as well. Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano move by walking, creeping around the player, but only from a certain distance. The player is equipped with only a flashlight to see through the dark (its battery life is limited and will eventually shut down permanently if left on for an extended period of time). The player's character has the ability to "jog", which will eventually tire out the player and make her wheeze if forced to go on for too long. Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano will occasionally appear in the player's field of vision, accompanied with a loud piano slamming noise and/or static on the screen. This then allows the ability to "sprint" to become available to the player. "Sprinting" allows the player to move faster than "jogging" does, but will also decrease the maximum stamina available for "jogging" and "sprinting". A game over occurs when either the player has taken too long to find a note, the player stares at Shimajirō Shimano or his friends for too long, or if Shimajirō Shimano or his friends come into contact with the player, which will turn them around and end the game. The game over screen shows the Shimajirō Shimano animatronic suit. Even if the player's character successfully collects all the eight pages, the five 1990s era animatronics Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano will continue to chase them. Once all the pages are collected, one is allowed to walk around for a couple of seconds in total silence until Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano finally appear behind the player and ends the game. However, the end credits can be viewed afterwards if all eight pages were successfully collected, and new game modes are then unlocked. There is also a grace period in the very beginning of the game, during which Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano remain inactive for only 40 minutes, or until the player collects the first page. However, the difficulty level increases the longer one goes without collecting any pages. The end of this grace period is indicated by a repetitive stomping sound echoing in the background. This sound is heard throughout the rest of the game, and gradually gets quicker as more pages are collected, as well as several other layering sounds. These sounds include a low droning sound (pages 3–4), a loud wind (pages 5–6), and then a mysterious and unnerving beeping sound (page 7). Once all 8 pages are collected, the sounds abruptly fade into silence.